Finding the past
by paige101xx
Summary: Arizona left Callie 2 years after Sophia was born. Now, 8 years later, Sophia wants to find her other Mom, how will Callie react, how will they find her, and more importantly why did she leave? Rated T just in case.


**This is my first Callie and Arizona story and its something I've been toying around with in my head for a while so let me know what you think. If i should carry on or not. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Slowly getting into bed and closing her eyes, Callie thought, she could finally get some peace and quiet. She'd been on the night shift at the hospital and should have finished at 10am; however, the guy who rode his motorbike into a brick wall had other ideas, keeping her cooped up in surgery until well after 2. Thankfully by the time she got home her little monster of a daughter was still at school, so here she was hoping to have a short break before her very energetic 10 year old came home.

Unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be siding with her today because, no sooner had her head hit the pillow, she heard the apartment door bang open, followed by the running of tiny feet.

'Mama, where are you?' Sophia shouted with so much excitement, 'Mama Mama, school finished early!'

She was heading straight for Callie's bedroom as the door swung open to reveal a very tired Callie, throwing her arms out to stop her daughter from knocking them both over.

'Sophia, what have we said about running like that?'

'Leave it till we're at the park...or in school races,' reciting her Mama's earlier words.

'Exactly! Now what's this big fuss about?' looking over to Mark who was standing in the doorway holding a bundle of pink school bags.

Sophia smiled, bouncing with as much excitement as before, 'We're doing a history project at school so we all have to bring in photos from our past, and old toys and clothes or anything really.'

Suddenly Callie's face dropped.

'I never get to see old photos Mama! Can we look now?'

'Erm, Soph baby, why don't you go play in your room for a bit so i can have a chance to speak to your daddy,' walking towards her best friend with a panicked look on her face. After Sophia had gone to her room Callie's mind started racing.

'Oh god, what will I do mark? She's on every childhood photo we have of Sophia. What do I do? What if she asks about her? What if she remembers her? I haven't thought about her in all this time, why now?' Callie was ranting, this proved to be her way of coping over the years if she was stressed or angry, so Mark just stood there watching his best friend, unsure of what to say that would help.

'Cal, calm down, you're ranting again. Just listen to me yeah? First of all, she is her Mom, she's on the birth certificate, just as much as we are, we knew this might happen eventually, okay maybe not this soon, but we'll sit Sophia down and see what happens. If she asks then we will deal with it. And secondly, I'm your best friend so don't lie to me, I know you've thought about her. I can still see the hurt look in your eyes when you think no one is paying attention, or how your smile suddenly disappears when someone accidentally mentions her name. Just because she's someone we don't talk about, doesn't mean you don't still feel it.'

As the tears start to build in her eyes, she knows what he's saying is true and she wonders if she is really protecting Sophia or whether she's protecting herself.

'I don't know Mark; we don't even know where she is. What if Sophia wants to find her?'

'Callie, you and I both know exactly who knows where she is, and if the time comes when we need to find Arizona, Teddy will tell us.'

Taking a minute to think about the situation Callie realises that she would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't thought about her. She thought about her everyday; her smell, her laugh, those beautiful blue eyes that haunted her dreams. When Callie really thought about it, she had never stopped thinking about her, and mainly about the day she left.

_Flashback_

_It had been 3 weeks since Arizona received the phone call to say her father had died. Of course, she had been devastated. Callie regularly woke to find her crying, only to hold her and whisper I love you's until she fell back to sleep. He was her hero, her good man in a storm and she felt as though her world had crashed around her. Nothing Callie could do would help, not even their beautiful baby girl could help. Arizona seemed to be in a constant state of nothingness and wouldn't let anyone in. The funeral was the week after, leaving Sophia with Mark for the weekend the girls flew back to Arizona's hometown to be with her mother. Barbra Robbins was always a caring, cheerful woman, never once had Callie seen her anything but. However the woman they saw was not the same woman Callie knew, she was still the kind hearted soul that everyone loved, but there was something in her eyes, very similar to her daughter's, so much pain and sadness that she didn't deserve. _

_Since the funeral Arizona had become distant, she dove into her work and barely spent any time away from the hospital to be with her family. Her and Callie didn't talk anymore. They didn't touch, kiss, hell they even slept at opposite ends of the bed. In all honestly Callie was at a loss, she didn't know what she could do to make this any better, and she sometimes doubted if it would ever get better. If she was honest with herself she would have realised then that she was losing Arizona and there was nothing she could do about it. _

_It was Friday night; the rain was pounding on the window as she put Sophia down to sleep. Knowing that she and Arizona needed to talk sooner, rather than later, she poured 2 glasses of wine and waited. 2 hours had passed and so had a full bottle of wine. Arizona had been expected home 1 and a half hours earlier, but working at the hospital this was just a guideline, she told herself. This thought made it easier for Callie, but if she was truthful she knew that Arizona just didn't want to be at home, with her. Minutes later Arizona came though the front door and without a hello to her wife, walked straight into the bedroom._

Right, it's now or never_, Callie thought as she walked into the bedroom, __**their**__ bedroom. However, the sight that she was met with made her forget the speech she had planned and left her stunned with panic._

'_Arizona?' Callie's question was met unanswered. She tried again but still nothing._

'_Arizona, speak to me, what are you doing?' This time raising her voice slightly, panic setting in. _

'_Packing Callie, I thought that was obvious' That stung. It wasn't so much the harshness of the statement but, the way she said her name, __**Callie,**__ which hurt. Arizona never called her Callie. It felt as though the last 5 years meant nothing to this woman in front of her. _

'_Please don't leave me' Callie's voice sounded small as the tears built up in her eyes, 'Arizona, I can't live without you' _

_The tears were flowing freely now from both people in the room. After what seems like an eternity Arizona finally speaks._

'_Callie, I'm leaving, I need to get away. I can't do this anymore; I can't play happy families with you. Not anymore!'_

_Arizona lifted her suitcase and started moving towards the door, Callie hot on her trail. As Arizona turned around one more time Callie pushed her against the wall, pinning her body. Looking deep into those icy blue orbs she pressed her lips against Arizona's. At first it was soft, both tasting each other for the first time in weeks, enjoying the closeness of being together. Their tear stained faces pressed against each other as the kiss became more passionate, their tongues battling against each other, their need for the other building within them. When air became necessary they broke the kiss, resting their foreheads against each others, not breaking eye contact._

'_Now tell me you don't love me,' Callie whispered through unshed tears._

_Opening the door to the apartment, Arizona picked up her suitcase and moved out of Callie's hold._

'_Calliope, I will always love you'_

_With that she was gone, the apartment door closing behind the blonde. That was the last time Callie heard from Arizona, apart from the divorce papers that were sent through the post almost a year later._

* * *

**What do you guys think? Let me know :)**_  
_


End file.
